Missing
by My-Kodak-life
Summary: Brucas. brooke makes one mistake on one night and this changes her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first OTH story!!! I hope u guys like it. REVIEW PLZ! So I know whether to continue on or not .**

_Flashback_

_  
Haley was lying in her hospital bed looking out the window as Brooke had walked in. _

"_Hey tutor- girl, how you feeling"_

_  
Brooke pulled a chair closer to Haley's bed and sat down placing her hand on top of Haley's. Haley had been in the hospital 3 days prior to being hit by a car after the big state basketball game. This was supposed to be a time everyone would be out celebrating, instead Lucas and Haley were in the hospital, Nathan was completely broken, Dan was in jail, and Peyton looked like a ghost sitting beside Lucas waiting on him hand and foot since he woke up. _

Everyone around her was broken, she didn't want to add to they're pain.

"_Kind of dizzy, but I'll be fine. I keep trying to tell Nathan that…" Haley said with a little smile. _

"_You're going to be ok…" Brooke was fighting her tears; she tried to smile but it came out completely fake and Haley could see right through it._

"_Hey…don't cry sweetie" Haley started to sit up as he placed her hand over Brookes. _

Brooke started to cry harder, she knew she was going to hurt everyone around her.

_Looking down at her hands she could feel the tense concern Haley had for her fill the room. _

"_Brooke…" _

_Brooke looked up slowly trying not to meet Haley's gaze._

"…_You can tell me if something's wrong Brooke"_

Brooke found it really ironic that here she was completely wrenched and the one person she should be consoling was consoling her.

"_I'm just….I'm really scared" Brooke tried looking away, her face was drenched in tears, black tear drops were running down her face. _

**I can't do this to her, she has so much on her plate already.**

"_Of what? What's wrong?" _

Brooke stood up and took a deep breath; wiped away her tears tried putting on a big smile.

"_You know what… Its nothing, I was just totally over reacting" _

"_But Brooke you just –" _

"_-I'm just being silly, you no me complete drama queen" she said with a sad chuckle. _

"_I'm just going to go…and leave you to rest…" she said as she walked towards the door. _

"_Brooke, you would tell me if something was really wrong wouldn't you?" Haley looked desperately concerned at Brooke. _

"_Of course I would tutor girl…" with that she walked out the door and down the hall way._

**Its now or never** she thought to herself.

* * *

"BROOKE!" 

Brooke looked down at her watch; it was only 3:30. Why the hell had he come home so early?

"BROOKE! WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR FAT ASS?!"

Brooke was 7 months pregnant. As she started down the stairs she realized that with everyday this simple task was becoming rougher and rougher not that he cared any.

Brooke made her way to her kitchen, there she saw her boyfriend of 4 months, Craig. He was very tall compared to her; he had dark brown hair that reach just above his shoulders and dark brown eyes. To anyone looking in they would think he was drop dead gorgeous, but to Brooke he was a Monster.

"Have you been drinking again?"

Brooke said meekly, she had changed from who she was before. She was no longer outgoing or sociable at all, if she went anywhere with him she would always stand behind him like some sort of loyal pet. She knew that this wasn't the right behavior for her, she was independent, but now she also had nothing, not a penny to her name.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION WAS THAT! WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT MATTER IF I WAS DRINKING OR NOT"

Craig was towering over her, he had backed her against the wall. He started to grab her face but when she pulled away he violently reacted by pinning her hands above her head, against the wall.

"You know what would be a shame..."

his voice had dropped down to barely a whisper; he was so close now she could smell the liquor on his breath. Brooke's eyes were full or fear now, she felt completely helpless.

With one hand pinning her, he grabbed a knife from the sink with the next. He slid the knife down to her stomach so Brooke could feel the cold blade against her skin. Pinching her eyes closed, Brooke could feel his heavy breath crawl up her neck.

"It would be a shame, if you'd never get to see this baby… alive…"

Brooke opened her eyes to find his evil glare staring right back at her.

"Don't… please. I'm…sorry…" Brooke pled

He wouldn't, she knew he wouldn't… or at least she hoped

"The next time you decide to question me… think twice…"

He forcefully kissed her, knowing that she was more scared of him then anything else.

Breaking the kiss he through down her hands.

"I'm going to take a shower…" he gave her a sly smile and winked at her as if he thought nothing he had done was wrong. He turned away throwing the knife in the sink and walked out the kitchen.

Brooke stood there, in tears, scared out of her mind. She placed her hand over her stomach and slid her back down the wall until she was sitting on the ground. She brought hands to her face and started and the sobs began to pour out. She couldn't take this any more she had to leave, for the sake of her child, but there was no way out. She had nothing; she knew no one and everyone she ever loved...thought she was dead.

**Did you like it??? i would really like to know? REVIEW PLZ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**SRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I HOPE U LIKE IT! .**

* * *

Brooke tried to put herself back together as she stood up and started walking towards the stairs. She had been through so much in the pass 4 months it felt that her body was breaking, literally. As she walked in her room she could hear the shower running, the steam was seeping through the crack underneath the door. Knowing he was near made the hairs on her neck stand up. It hadn't always been this way she thought to herself. He did make her feel safe, once upon a time.

_It was dark, and the people passing her by seemed less then delighted to be there. _

_It's true, she thought, this is the city that never sleeps. Brooke was sitting at a bus stop in Lexington, New York. It was 2 o'clock in the morning and she had no place to go. She tried walking around central park a couple time, but as the sun went down the eerie trees started to scare her. She had taken a bus from NC to NY that very same day, looking down at her hand she saw the white wrapping that hid the open gash she had made earlier that day, blood was coming through it. It hurt but it would do more damage to others then it would to her. Tears started to run down her face as she thought of what she had done earlier that day. As all her thoughts began to race through her mind she felt a gentle hand place itself on her shoulder. She looked up frightened and realized it was a man, a rather handsome man, smiling down at her. _

"_You know a pretty young girl like you shouldn't be sitting alone, in the streets of New York" _

"_Um…I'm just waiting for a friend, he should be here any minute now…" Brooke started to wipe away her tears as she sized the guy._

_He was fit, dressed in what looked like a very expensive business suit and was holding a briefcase. _

"_Is that why you've been sitting here for the last 45 minutes?" _

"_How would you know if I was sitting here for 45 minutes?" Brooke responded a little defensively. _

"_I come to that café every night… I was watching you form the window" the stranger said with a charming smile, as he pointed behind him. _

"_And is this what you do every night? Try to pick up young girls that sit at this bus stop?" _

"_Only pretty ones…you're a pretty girl you know that?"_

"_So I've heard…" Brooke went into a slight trance; she wanted to remember the last time he had ever called her-_

"_So do you think your friend would mind if I showed you something?" he said interrupting her thoughts. _

"_I don't know…" _

_Brooke was a little hesitant, this was her first night in the big apple and she was already being picked up on by this man, she hardly knew. Ok so she didn't exactly no anyone in NY but was this what she wanted? Or maybe this was exactly what she needed to can't her mind off of everything else. _

"_I promise to have you back before morning…" he wanted to make her smile. _

"_Please just give me a chance to make your eyes sparkle again…" _

_Brooke looked down into her hands, he's really nice maybe this is what I need, she looked up with a faint smile and took his hand as he gave it to her. _

_They walked for what seemed like forever, until he led her in to a building and made her close her eyes. She could hear the last ding of the elevator go off before he escorted her out continually insisting that she kept her eyes closed. She couldn't help but laugh at how silly she felt. _

"_Here…Open your eyes" _

_When she did she saw all the light of New York come to life. It was truly a beautiful sight; she looked back at him with a smile as she only began to take it all in. _

"_We're on top of the Empire State Building" he whispered in her ear as she turned back around. _

"_Isn't amazing?" _

"_Yeah… it really is…" she whispered back. _

_She could feel him smile behind her; this feeling was all too familiar to her. She turned back around to face him, he was completely gorgeous, he's eyes almost made her forget everything, almost. _

"_By the way I'm Brooke" she said with a small smile. _

"_Well Brooke, its nice to meet you, I'm Craig…" _

Brooke heard him come out of the shower, and then the door swing open. Craig came out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I'm going out" he said as he walked into the closet, he stayed in there for a minute or to and walked out fully clothed.

"I'll be gone all night… don't wait up" he didn't even look at Brooke once sine he walked out the shower. A minute later Brooke heard the front door close, it was going to be another lonely night for her. She found the remote laying next to her and turned on the TV.

"Tonight on channel 8 news there has been a fire one Broadway, caught on tape 2 men rob a puppy store, and a 3 year old girl goes missing…" a picture of a young girl pops up on the screen, she has brown hair and deep blue eyes; the words missing was plastered in red at the bottom on the picture…

"_Hey sweetie are you thirsty?" _

_Craig said to Brooke as they walked into his bed room. It has been a week since she met him. _

"_Yeah, a little bit…"_

_She said soft, he was being so nice to her and she was still a little hesitant around him, given what she was going through._

"_Ok I'll go make us some coco, feel free to watch TV or…take a shower…"_

_He said jokingly, Brooke felt herself smile and look down at her feet. She didn't no why but she felt so small and broken, so unlike he normal self. Craig walked over to her and put his finger under her chin to make her look at him. _

"_It's going to be ok, you don't have to worry…I'll take care of you…" he whispered as he gently kissed heron the forehead._

_**But I don't want you… she thought to herself. **_

"_I'm gonna go make us some coco k…?" he said as he slowly walked out the door._

_Brooke looked round the nicely furnished bedroom until her eyes fell on the remote, she picked it up and turned on the TV as she sat down in the love sit by the window. Brooke started to search the channels…_

_MTV…nah I've had enough with Road rules/Real world challenge stuff… Food Network… if only I knew how to turn on the stove… Style… I have enough of that thank you… CNN… sssooo depressing really…_

"_Oh My God…"Brooke gasped, there were chills traveling all through her body. She started to turn down the volume and she crawled closer to the screen, so close her nose was almost touching her picture that was flashing on the screen. _

"_Hi my Name is Diana Martinez and I am here in Tree Hill, North Carolina with the latest on the Brooke Davis Missing Case. For those of you that are just tuning in, last week Thursday Brooke Davis, a young 18 year old high school senior went missing. She was apparently going through a lot and might have been slightly depressed when she was doing home late that Thursday evening, it has been said that later that evening she was abducted for her Tree Hill home. The authorities are not telling us much, afraid they might jeopardize the case however it has been reported that there was a great deal of blood found in that victims house. We are asking that if you have seen this girl any where that you contact the authorities as quickly as you can. Now a few words from the victims friends…" _

_Peyton appeared on the screen, she looked like a train wreck, she was wearing grey sweats, her hair was pulled back into a loose messy bun and tears were streaming down her face uncontrollably. _

"_Br...Brooke… if your watching this right now please know that I love you, and…and I'm sorry about what I said to you at the wedding…we need you Brooke. Fight ok…fight, and we'll fight harder to get you…forgive me" _

_Lucas appeared on the screen next. He was looking down as if he was crying but didn't want to, he was trying to be strong… like always. _

"_Brooke…" as he said her name he pulled his eyes up facing the camera, they felt like they were burning through the screen, right through her skin. _

"_Brooke…I know that they said not to hope that you'll come home alive, but I can't believe that…your alive I know you are… I love you so much and I will never stop looking for until you're in my arms again… pretty girl, come back to me." _

_At the last part of his sentence you could see that walls he had put up trying to be strong had fell, as the tears came rolling down his cheeks so did that walls that protected him. As that news went on a commercial break Brooke sat there staring into that screen. Everything was a blur to her, it worked…it really worked, this is what she wanted them to think, **then why to I felt like I wanna die inside? It's too late to go back now**… look what she did to the people who loved her. _

"_Hey Lovely, I put exactly 12 marshmallows in your hot coco …" Craig said as he came up smiling. That's when he looked down to find Brooke cradling her knees and sobbing as she stared at the blank TV screen._

"_Hey…what's wrong??" _

* * *

_**review plz!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
